En el momento equivocado
by snmh
Summary: Todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar la puerta y volver al motel. Quizás darse una ducha. Quizás llorar hasta quedarse dormida.


Ésta es una traducción de mi propio fic "Wrong Time Again". La versión original está en inglés porque como nunca he visto la serie doblada, pues soy incapaz de pensar en ella en español xD Si alguien quiere leer la versión en inglés, que está mejor, pues que entre en mi perfil. Y si no, perdonad si tampoco tiene una calidad tremenda esto, pero la verdad es que lo traduje a correr y sin demasiado entusiasmo...

El fic está centrado en Jo/Dean. Si no te gusta la pareja... bueno, nadie te obliga a leerlo.

**En el momento equivocado**

Había sido como cualquier otro día¿verdad? Había tenido que cazar por la tarde y ahora tenía el turno de noche en el bar. No había sido la primera vez que no pudo salvar a alguien de algún monstruo. Pero esta vez no pudo salvarlo _a él_. Era sólo un niño, quizás de 8 o 9 años. Y aquella bestia lo había matado antes incluso de que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Querías ser una cazadora, Joanna? Bien, _eres_ una cazadora. Deberías aprender a superar estas cosas. Pero no era tan fácil. Ahora entendía esa clase de oscuridad que solía rodear a todos aquellos cazadores que había conocido en el Roadhouse

Se sentía agradecida de que por lo menos esa noche el bar estuviese vacío. Habían pasado por allí unas cuantas parejas y un grupo de amigos, y se habían marchado hacía una hora. Todo lo que quería hacer era cerrar la puerta y volver al motel. Quizás darse una ducha. Quizás llorar hasta quedarse dormida. Esto era lo que había querido hacer hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria. ¿No debería sentirse feliz? Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para pensar sobre ello en ese momento. Lo único que quería era alejarse del mundo, al menos durante esa noche.

Entonces, la puerta del bar se abrió. Alguien estaba entrando. Suspiró. Lo único que quería era irse. ¿No había más lugares a los que ir en toda la ciudad? Entonces se dio cuenta de quién era el chico. Suspiró otra vez. _Él._ Como siempre, apareció sin avisar, abrigado con su chaqueta de cuero. Y esta vez estaba solo. No se sorprendió de verlo allí. Ya hacía algún tiempo que había empezado a hacerlo. Entraba en el bar de turno en el que estuviese trabajando ella y se tomaba un par de cervezas. A veces hablaba por los codos. Otras no decía ni una palabra. Las primeras veces ella le había preguntado qué hacía allí. Pero él no contestaba, así que dejó de preguntar. No es que le importase demasiado. Se sentía feliz cada vez que él entraba por la puerta. Pero no esa noche.

-¡Hey, Jo!

Suspiró una última vez. No sabía si sería capaz de ser tan fuerte como tenía que serlo cuando él estaba presente.

-Hey, Dean. ¿Una cerveza?

Él asintió.

Cualquier otra noche intentaría hablar con él. Le preguntaría cómo iba todo. Le preguntaría dónde estaba Sam. Probablemente pondría algo como REO en la máquina, sólo para fastidiarlo y verlo hacer ese gesto tan mono. Pero no esa noche. Simplemente quería que se fuera. Aún estaba esperando esa ducha.

-Bueno¿cómo va todo? -preguntó él. Ella se encogió de hombros. No le apetecía hablar. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron no quería hablar con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo él era el primero en intentar iniciar una conversación. Y a ella simplemente no le apetecía. Sabía que probablemente se arrepentería de esto más tarde. Sabía que lo más probable era que se le quedase ese momento grabado en la mente durante mucho mucho tiempo. Pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Para nada. Él la miró, serio. Parecía preocupado.

-Jo¿va todo bien?

Tuvo que reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban aquella noche para contestarle. Incluso le sonrió. Una sonrisa falsa y fría.

-Sí, perfectamente bien.

Él asintió. Le dio la impresión de que no la creía. No le importó. Sólo quería que se fuera. Sólo quería que todo el mundo la dejase sola. _Necesitaba_ estar sola. No había sido un buen día. Él debería entenderlo, y sin embargo, no parecía querer marcharse. No parecía querer hacerle ese favor. En lugar de eso, se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Puso una mano en su hombro. Ella no se movió.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, estamos en ese motel al final de la carretera.

Esta vez ella fue la que asintió, pero ni siquiera intentó sonreir. Así que esta vez era él el que quería que las cosas cambiasen. Era él el que estaba cansado de que su relación se quedase en el mismo punto muerto.

Ella se soltó. Él parecía decepcionado, pero se resignó. Salió por la puerta, dejando el vaso todavía medio lleno. Sabía que se arrepentiría de ese momento el resto de su vida. Pero ahora era ella la que no quería que _eso_ pasase. Esa noche no.


End file.
